Assassins Creed: Shadow of the Assassins
by JasonMiles
Summary: Jason miles was trained to be a First Class Assassin. At the age of twenty he, and his ally Angelena discover the truth about the Assassins, that they have been infiltrated by Templar spies. Learn how Jason discovers the the truth and what he does once he finds out. He will discover dark secrets and anchient powers.


Rio, Brazil 1999

15 year old Jason Miles arrived in Rio. It was the mat beautiful place he had ever seen. Amazing scenery, exotic birds, and beautiful beaches (and women).

Jason had spent many years trying to reach Rio.

His mentor, since he was six, had sent him to Rio. Jason had to cross from Tennessee, down to the border of Mexico and Texas, through South America, across brazil, into Rio. The whole journey took 3 years.

When Jason was twelve his mentor had passed away but before he did he told Jason to go to Rio and seem out the Assassin branch there. The Assassins there would be able to help Jason finish his training and help send him to the next level.

Jason had already mastered 5 types of fighting styles. He was an expert marksman. His knife skills were great. But the best thing he had excelled at was swordsmanship. By the time he was 8 he was good enough to beat his mentor.

Jason walked down the sidewalk next to Rio's great beaches. He was admiring everything around him, the women especially. He looked over to the beach and began to not pay attention. He didn't see what was in front of him and walked into some one.

He knocked them on the ground and fell back also. He got himself up. He looked down at the person he had just ran into. He saw the most beautiful Brazilian woman he had ever seen. He couldn't help but stare and admire her. She had dark hair and her skin was that same darkish color like most Brazilian women. She had an amazing face with near perfect features. He could tell she was in shape because her body reflected it.

The girl leaned up and rubbed the back of her head. She opened her eyes and looked up at Jason staring at her. Jason stared for a second longer but when he released she was looking at him he snapped out of it.

He stuck his hand out to her to help her up. She grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Sorry," he said scratching the back of his head nervously. "I got a bit distracted."

She smiled, "It's ok."

"Yea, I really am sorry."

She giggled, "No really it's fine, but you do look lost."

"No, well I mean, kinda." He stuttered out.

"I think you need a guide to show you around the city."

"You would really guide me, a guy you just met, who ran straight in to you."

"Actually, I was talking about an actual tour guide," she said pointing to her left at man holding a sign that read free tours. "sorry, I would but I really got to be somewhere."

"Oh, ok, I guess I'll see you around." Jason stuck his hand for a shake. She grasped his hand back. Jason looked down at their hands. He saw that she had a bracelet on. On the bracelet was a symbol that looked almost like a triangle with a curved bottom.

"Well, see ya." She said walking away.

As she walked away Jason realized he didn't get her name. He turned, "I'm Jason by the way!" He yelled

She turned back, "Angelina!" She yelled back then continued walking.

Jason watched her walk away and smiled. He turned and went beck on to the path he was going.

He might actually have went to the tour guide if he wasn't searching for a secret group of assassins.

Jason continued walking for a few minutes thinking where he had seen the symbol on her bracelet. He thought and thought then it finally came to him. He pulled out an old tattered book. It was his mentor's journal. He opened it to the first page. Covering the whole page was the same symbol he had found on her bracelet, the symbol of the Assassins.

Jason closed the book and slipped it back in his pack. He stood there for a few seconds. He stared at nothing. Jason turned his head back towards where Angelina had walked and took off in a sprint. He dashed through the crowds looking for her. He continued to run until he finally knew he wasn't going to find her.

Later that night Jason was laying in a back alley. He was half asleep when he heard a radio go off near him. Jason snapped wide awake. He looked but no one was in the alley. He looked to his right out into a street. There was a crowd of men in strange outfits, outfits that looked as if they were soldiers. He thought maybe it was just a routine check by the Brazilian police until one turned his head at the perfect angle for Jason to see a symbol on the hat. It was the symbol for Abstergo.

Jason knew Abstergo was big trouble. If they spotted him, he would be dead for sure.

Abstergo is a modern day company. Almost anything you see has the Abstergo name or logo. Anything from cereal boxes to prescription pain medication, Abstergo is there.

There were five guards visible to Jason. They all held high caliber rifles and were surrounding a crate that was being roles up hill by two guards. The other three guards all laughed talked and made jokes. It was just a routine mission for them.

The Abstergo agents left Jason's view. Jason kept watching to make sure no one else was gonna come. Just as he thought no one else would come some came creeping by in the direction the agents were heading.

The figure held I knife in his right hand. He had the muscular tone of a male. His whole body, except for his eyes were covered in clothing.

Once the man walked out of Jason's view, Jason jumped up and sprinted to the end of the ally. He peeked around the corner.

He watched as the man snuck right behind the Abstergo agents. Just as it looked as if he were about to strike, he stopped and raised his right hand.

He held it for a few seconds. He balled his hand into a fist and opened it back up as he lowered his hand.

When the man dropped his hand arrows, with perfect timing and amazing accuracy, flew through the air taking out the three guards guarding the crate.

Jason liked to the roofs and got a glimpse of three figures disappearing out of sight.

The two remaining guards stopped the cart. They both readied their rifles. One looked to the roofs searching for any sign of someone. The other turned to see if anyone was behind him but when he did, as if in a silent deadly flash, the man grabbed the guard covered his mouth and ran his knife against his thought.

Jason didn't know what was going on when he first saw the man, but now he understood.

The man gently lowered the guard to the ground. The other guard turned around to see the man with his back to him.

Jason watched the guard ready his rifle and point it straight at the man's head.

Jason didn't know what to do but he couldn't let the man die.

"Hey," Jason yelled at the man. He looked up at Jason. Jason pointed at the guard, "Behind you!"

The man , under his layers of clothing, began to smile.

"One…" he said to himself. "Two… Three."

On cue of three an arrow fired through the air biting the Abstergo agent straight between the eyes.

The man stood up and looked back at all the dead guards. He removed the articles of clothing covering his face. He wiped the sweat off his face and looked over at Jason.

"You," The man said in deep voice but with the Brazilian accent. "Come here."

Jason hesitated. He didn't know this man. He didn't even know 100% if he was an assassin.

"Get over here…now!"

Jason slowly began walking over to the man. He was scared and frightened. He was almost to the point of running but he remembered what his mentor had once said, "Fear is always there, it is an emotion. Most people think fear to be a bad thing, but I disagree, for it is fear that makes you do things. The trick with fear is to not let it control you, but rather you control it…"

Once Jason remember that he began to feel a little better. He walked over a little faster than when he started off.

"That was a brave thing you did back there, I mean it was unnecessary but it was still brave."

Jason just stared at the man.

"Do you have a name?" The man asked.

"J-Jason" he stuttered out.

"Oh! He speaks!" The man smiled. "Well Jason thank you for… trying to help, now you might want to go home. Goodbye."

The man turned away from Jason and started off towards the crate.

"Wait!" Jason yelled out at the man.

The man turned back and looked at Jason.

"I know this may sound blunt," Jason started off, "but are you an assassin."

This shocked the man. He just stood there for a few seconds not speaking. The man snapped out of it after a few seconds.

He walked over and put his hands on his shoulders.

He spoke in a serious voice, " What do you know about assassins?"

"Well," Jason said as he started digging in his back pack.

He pulled out the journal and open it to the first page and pointed at the symbol.

"I'm an assassin to."

The man removed his hands from Jason's shoulders and smiled.

"Why didn't you say so at first? If I would've known you were in the Brotherhood…"

The man turned away from Jason. He put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. A few seconds later three people appeared. They were all completely covered in clothing like the man had been.

"Jason, I want you to meet my three Assassin Apprentices, Clay Kaczmarek. The first Assassin removed his head piece.

"Hey." Clay said bluntly

"This," the man said continuing, "is Daniel Cross."

Daniel removed his head piece. He didn't speak, he just stood there.

"Finally, this is my daughter, Angelina."

The girl removed her head piece.

"I think we've met." Angelina said with a smile.

"I think you would be right." Jason said smiling back.

"Oh," the man said. "And I'm Trenton Astene."

"Well," Jason begun. "It's nice to meet you all, but I'm here looking for someone. My mentor told me to come and seek out the leader of the Assassins in this area."

"That would be me." Trenton said.

"So your in charge of all of Brazil?" Jason asked.

"no I'm in charge of all of South America."

"Wow, sounds like a big deal."

"Nah. It's not to bad." Trenton said with a smug look. "So, if I may ask, who is your mentor? I must know him if he sent you here just for me."

"His name is Mr. Andrew, Charles Andrew."

"Charles… that's weird. Last he and I spoke we don't say anything to nice, and that was years ago. I wonder what is so important that he would send you."

"He sent me here to be trained." Jason said.

"Why? Couldn't he just train you himself."

"He was training me, he had gotten me through the basics and had begun to show me advanced techniques, he probably would have continued but wasn't able to finish before he… passed away." Jason said hanging his head down.

"I'm sorry. He was a good man, and just for him, I will train you."

Jason looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Jason opened up the back of the journal and pulled out an envelope. "He told me to give that to you. He said you would need to read it in private."

Trenton nodded and placed the envelope in a jacket pocket.

Trenton turned back towards the crate. He walked towards it and Jason followed behind him. Trenton stood next to the crate. The three assassins and Jason all stood next to him surrounding the crate.

"So what's in here?" Jason asked.

Angelina looked up at him, "It is said to be a powerful tool of control and knowledge known as a piece of Eden. It is one of many that has helped shape our world."

"You guys ready to see something amazing!" Trento said getting everyone excited.

Trenton slipped his finger under the lid of the wooden crate. He slowly lifted the lid. His face went from excitement to anger. He slammed the crate's lid down and started pacing.

The other four lifted the lid and saw only an empty crate.

Trenton looked at the four, "Lets hope whatever the Templars are planning with that piece of Eden isn't to serious because now there is no way we are getting our hands on it."

That night was the beginning of something great for Jason. It started something that would go on for years. Jason began training the next day. Jason trained with Trenton and the other assassins for about 2 years before Daniel and Clay both left Brazil to go to other assassin divisions. Jason still continued training after they left. He was trained to use knives, hidden blades, bows, and many more weapons. Trenton taught him history about the assassins. Jason learned about the great Assassin Altair who liberated the Assassins from evil control but at the loss of his wife, and who also died protecting the future of the brotherhood. He learned about Ezio, who was one of the greatest leaders in assassin history and was the one who made a connection between generations of Assassins and strange spirits. He learned about one of the most recent great heroes Conor, who actually help liberate the American colonists. Trenton believed history was what shaped the developed a great friendship with Angelina. She was the same age as Jason and they just seem to go real well together.

5 Years later

20 year old Jason stood on an old tin roof of one of the houses in Rio's slums. He was at one of the tallest heights overlooking the rest of Rio.


End file.
